


Better Late than Never

by bluemadridista



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemadridista/pseuds/bluemadridista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eden and Cesar make fast friends, but have a hard time admitting that there is more than friendship happening between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Late than Never

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own either of these guys or Chelsea FC.  
> But I wish I did...  
> To my knowledge, none of this ever happened.
> 
> This fic has been translated into Chinese. You can read it [here](http://geseakyla.lofter.com/post/1cacf9e0_56e055a)

Having both joined the Chelsea squad around the same time, Eden and Cesar quickly bonded with one another. It helped that Cesar was fluent in the only language Eden spoke and they shared similar goofy personalities. The two of them were instantly inseparable. They trained together, sat and roomed together when they traveled for away games, and eventually became roommates. They told everyone (and themselves) that it was for convenience only. However, their friends (particularly Juan and Fernando who had started out as ‘convenient roommates’ and were now secretly engaged) could see the two were in love with each other. It took a little while for the guys to see it themselves.

It started for Eden when he began to notice that he couldn’t focus when Cesar was around. He burned his breakfast more times than he could count, because Cesar had a habit of traipsing about the flat wearing nothing but his sleeping attire: boxer briefs. He had to cheat to win when they played video games, because Cesar made the cutest faces when he was concentrating that threw Eden off his game. And training… training was a joke. It might have been his overactive imagination, but Eden could swear Cesar was doing all he could to taunt him on the field. Eden would be standing a few yards away, innocently stretching while Cesar bent and twisted in the most pornographic ways – shoving his ass out, even giving it a shake. How could Eden be expected to concentrate with all that sass in his face?

After a few weeks of living completely unfocused, save for the times when he forced himself to concentrate during matches, Eden knew he had to do something. He had to confront Cesar. Part of him feared the Spaniard would laugh in his face. He would probably tell him that his overactive imagination had driven him to imagine everything on the training pitch and his neglected cock had made everything else an unbearable distraction. Eden worried that he might lose his best friend if he confessed his feelings, but he held out hope that Cesar was just as in love as he was.

 

Eden was stunned at Cesar’s reply after he made his confession, and demanded (almost begged – it was pathetic, but he was feeling a little desperate) to know if he returned his feelings, even a little.

“Why do you think I let you get away with cheating every time we play video games?”

Eden’s forehead creased and his brows knitted together. He had expected – hoped – for a straight forward, “I’m in love with you too.” Then maybe Cesar would wrap him in his arms and finally kiss him with those perfect lips of his. They were so perfectly plump and they looked so soft and… Eden shook his head. He had been so lost in thought that he had missed Cesar talking to him.

“I thought it was obvious,” Cesar was saying. Eden hoped he hadn’t missed anything too important. “Of course I’m in love with you, idiot.” Cesar laughed and nudged Eden’s arm with his elbow. “Juan says you’re slow just like Fernando was. He told me to give you some time and you’d realize. This was more time than I thought I’d have to wait. You’re really slow.”

“Slow?!” Eden pressed his hand to Cesar’s shoulder and gave him a shove.

Cesar chuckled. Eden couldn’t help smiling. Cesar’s face lit up when he laughed and he looked even more beautiful than usual. “You’re incredibly slow, Eden. I thought surely the things I did would make you realize. Not only do I let you win all the video games even when you cheat so badly…”

“I do not che…” Eden trailed off when Cesar narrowed his eyes at him. He grinned sheepishly and stared down at his lap.

Cesar nodded, knowing he was right, and continued to explain his gestures of love to his young friend. “I let you eat in bed when we share for away games even though you get crumbs all over and refuse to clean them off. I let you use the shower first and clean up the bathroom after you leave it a mess with towels on the floor – how many towels does one man need, by the way – and facial hair trimmings all over the sink. Not to mention all that translating I do for you even though my English isn’t perfect. I risk embarrassment for you, just because you’re too lazy to learn a new language… Oh! And I made you Belgian waffles from your mom’s recipe when you were homesick… even though I don’t like waffles and I don’t cook. And I kept your homesickness a secret, because you thought the other guys would make fun of you.” Cesar stopped speaking and shook his head. “You’re such an idiot, Hazard. If that’s not a gesture of love, I don’t know what is.”

“Calling me an idiot?” Eden said sarcastically. “Oh, yeah, I’m really feeling the amor.”

Cesar planted his hands on his hips and narrowed his eyes at Eden. Full sass. “Don’t try to use my language. It sounds horrible with your accent.”

“Still feeling the love,” Eden grumbled, sarcastically.

Cesar scoffed. “I do love you. Listening to everyone tease you would have been hilarious, but I kept it a secret and just kept feeding you waffles until you felt better.” Cesar shook his head. “You know the only good thing that came from that is I think all the sugar and carbs made your ass even bigger.”

“Hey!” Eden exclaimed, tackling Cesar and knocking him back onto the black leather couch in their living room.

Cesar groaned a little, but the groaning quickly gave way to laughter. “Feisty,” he whispered, letting his hands come to rest on Eden’s body – one on his aforementioned “fat ass” and one on the small of his back.

Eden settled between Cesar’s legs and stared down into his eyes. He had been frustrated with his friend for teasing him, but when the realization of the position they were in hit him, it was impossible to stay frustrated. He brought his hand up to rest on Cesar’s cheek. Cesar gave the cheek he had a hold of a gentle little squeeze. “You know how much I love your ass, right?” he whispered, winking at the handsome Belgian.

“Of course. My ass is perfect,” Eden said with a cheeky grin.

Cesar rolled his eyes. “Shut up, Hazard, and kiss me.” Cesar slid his hand under Eden’s top and pulled him down.

Eden resisted, lifting against the strength of Cesar’s hand. “Wait,” he whispered, staring down into the Spaniard’s eyes. “Say it, please…”

Cesar arched his brow, confused for a moment, but soon his features softened and a perfect smile spread over his lips. “I love you, Eden,” he said softly.

“I love you too,” Eden replied just before he leaned in to press a kiss to Cesar’s lips. A moan escaped his lips almost immediately for Cesar’s lips were as soft and perfect as he had imagined.


End file.
